1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to an infrared sensor and an array thereof, and more particularly, to a wavelength selective thermal type infrared sensor and an array thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wavelength selective thermal type infrared sensor has an optical filter, provided on an infrared detector, to detect infrared light rays of a specific wavelength. An optical filter which transmits infrared light rays of a specific wavelength by the use of plasmon resonance is used as an optical filter, for instance (See especially JP 2007-248382 A).